Cursed to be a Fox
by Ku-Chan
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the ‘new Hiei’. WARNING: YAOI HK Rating might go up, but I don't know. Chap 6 is up!
1. Cursed of a Kit

Cursed to be a Fox  
  
By: Ku-Chan  
  
Hello everyone Ku-chan here. New story. I have done more stories but never put them up yet. If this one goes good maybe I will.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's a sad thing but believe me I wish I did. * Holds up a rope *  
  
Kurama: Ku-chan. You're not going to do what I think you are.. Are you?  
  
Ku-chan: I'm merely going to go and tie up your creators and keep you all for my own. * Starts walking to the door *  
  
Kurama: Hiei? You're going to stop her right?  
  
Hiei: Maybe..  
  
Kurama: Do you really want her to own you. And me?!  
  
Hiei: Fine! * walks over to Ku-chan and knocks her out. *  
  
Ku-Chan: I own you! * laughs evilly *  
  
Kurama: I thought you knocked her out.  
  
Hiei: She is just a stupid human..  
  
Kurama: Seems so.. Oh she really does not own us!  
  
Ku-Chan: Not yet anyways!  
  
Kurama: * Sighs *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the 'new Hiei'.  
  
WARNINGS: H\K that's all. I don't curse and there will never be any sex. I'm not big on that. Maybe a kiss here or there and sleeping in the same bed, you know that kind of thing. That's why it is only rated PG.. It might go up. Tell me if I should once I start getting started with all the chapters. Also this will be a long story so if you are not in to reading a lot of chapters than maybe you should not read.  
  
I'm not too sure how long the chapters will be, let's just see shall we?  
  
*..* Those are Hiei's thoughts and these "..." Are Kurama's. His are Italics like Hiei's  
Chapter 1  
Cursed of a kit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" This powder. It is enchanted you say?" A girl with straight black hair asked. The girl wore a black hooded suit, one like the stories of a grim reaper wore. Her feet were clad in black boots.  
  
" Yes. Pour the powder into the stream and see what comes off it." An elderly woman with gray hair tied in a bun replied.  
  
" Shinko-san, you don't even know what this powder does?" The girl became quit confused. Usually she knew what she had made.  
  
" Aiko-chan, you will see soon enough." Shinko said walking back into an old moss roofed house.  
  
Aiko bowed, her dark brown eyes looking at the small bag in her hand. Running off into the woods in search of the nearby stream. She listened for the sound of water. Finally she found it.  
  
" Alright. Pour into the water. Well that is easy enough." The young demon poured the powder into the slow moving stream.  
  
" And wait. How fun." Aiko said sarcastically. This was always the most boring part, waiting for someone to be caught in the trap. This stream was now known as the 'Cursed Stream' for whoever bathed in it, drank from it or even touched it became cursed with something or another. Only the bravest would dare and touch the water, either that or they were stupid.  
  
Aiko smirked. Her eyes landed on a tall red headed boy, and a small black haired boy. " The scent of demons. Do they not know of this stream?" Aiko talked to herself watching both of them from a far.  
  
" Hiei, lets stop and rest here." Kurama sat down under a tall tree resting.  
  
" Hn." Was all that came from the smaller demon. Kurama smiled. " Maybe next I will work on his manners. " Hiei noticed the amused look on the fox's face.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Oh nothing, just thinking." Kurama replied with the same smile. Hiei hn'ed once more before flitting to a tree to get a better look around him.  
  
The sky in the Makai was getting dark. Night was falling and Kurama decided to take a bath, Hiei was no in the mood so ended up just being Kurama right now. The fox pealed of his clothes and slipped into the cold water, he shivered as it touched his skin. Kurama dunked his self under, and resurfacing his hair laid flat to his head.  
  
Kurama was behind a tree getting dressed, which was just what he needed. A nice cold bath just like he use to do when he was Youko Kurama.  
  
After dressing he walked over to Hiei who was now resting in his tree.  
  
" Want some food?" The fox asked. Hiei opened one crimson eye, he nodded slowly. He was hungry, it was awhile since he has eaten, and a really long time since he was able to eat alone in the Makai with his fox.  
  
Hiei jumped from the tree landing on the ground without a sound, walking over to the fire Kurama made he sat next to him waiting for the food to be served.  
  
" Could you fill these two cups up with water from the stream?" Kurama opened his backpack up, after digging threw it for a while he pulled out two cup. " Here." Hiei took them both and walked over the stream.  
  
He sat one on the ground as he dipped the over one in the stream. As he brought it back up he knocked the other one into the water. Hiei growl with annoyance, he reached for the cup but it floated to far away from him to reach.  
  
" Is everything ok over there Hiei?" Kurama asked concerned, he thought he heard Hiei growl.  
  
" Everything is fine!" Hiei yelled still reaching for the cup. Kurama sighed and went back to fixing the food.  
  
" Almost.. Got it" Hiei could almost touch the rim of the cup, but before he could his foot slipped and he fell into the lake.  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama yelled running to the side of the lake. To Kurama's surprise it was not Hiei who resurfaces but first his clothes. " What's going on?" Bubble started appearing on top of the water, soon a splashing black kit caught Kurama's eyes.  
  
" Hiei?!" Kurama scooped up the drowning fox kit into his hands. " Is that really you?"  
  
* Yes it is me fool!* Kurama's head was filled with cursing from Hiei. " And how did this happen?"  
  
Before Hiei could answer Aiko spoke up.  
  
" Just a spell. I'm confused though. You got in first. How come it had no effect on you?" Kurama smirked. " Because I am all ready a fox."  
  
" Really?" The girl chided. " I take it neither of you have heard of the 'Cursed Stream' then."  
  
" I have heard of it. I just did not know this was it." Kurama cursed his self mentally, he was so happy to be with Hiei he never thought about any danger, it was very out of character for him, and Hiei especially.  
  
Hiei seemed to not be listening, he was busy pouncing on a bug he found. He made a funny hissing sound at it before trapping it under his small paws.  
  
Kurama blush slightly. Hiei was very cute in the eyes of the fox, now he was down right adorable. Kurama was finally able to admit his love to Hiei, it took awhile but Hiei finally returned them, Kurama always smiled when he saw him.  
  
" Do you have anyway I can change him back?" The fox kept his eyes on the small black fox, Hiei's fur on his forehead had small white starbursts, his eyes were still crimson, he just seemed more like he wanted to play, it seemed like his kit instincts were kicking in. Kurama chuckled as Hiei swatted the bug with his paw.  
  
" Sorry, I don't have it. I don't think Shinko-san does either.. You can go ask her though."  
  
Kurama nodded, he picked up Hiei and followed Aiko into the woods and to the moss roofed house.  
  
" Shinko-san! You have visitors!" Aiko skipped to the door and opened it. " Shinko-san!"  
  
" I hear you, stop all your yelling." Aiko smiled happily as the elder woman looked at Kurama and the small fox that was batting Kurama's hair around.  
  
" Hiei? Will you stop?" Kurama whispered into his fox ear.  
  
* Hn. This is more fun than it looks* Kurama sighed. That was Hiei's way  
of saying no.  
  
The elder woman walked over to Kurama and took the small kit that started struggling, he hissed and growled madly at the demon that had picked him up. " Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Hiei still struggled.  
  
" I see I turned him into a fox kit." She chuckled. " I hope you know how to watch one." She turned to Kurama who sweat dropped.  
  
" Y-you mean you don't have a cure?"  
  
" Nope. Not on me, and I'm not fixing to go all over the Makai and the other worlds to get what you and your friend need. But." Kurama looked at her. " But what? Please tell me."  
  
" All right. I will give the a list of stuff I will need." She walked out of the room, a few minutes later she returned with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
" Here, these are all the things you will need." Shinko handed it to Kurama who took it from her. When she left Hiei jumped from the table and was hiding behind Kurama.  
  
" Are you hiding?" Kurama said almost as if he was mocking him.  
  
* Hn, everything is a lot different when you're in a body like this. I  
have new feelings and everything! * Kurama laughed at what Hiei had  
said. " You'll get use to it."  
  
" Now. You will not start looking till fall, that is when everything will be in bloom, just take him back with you, and when fall comes go and get what I have asked for."  
  
Kurama nodded. " All right, than we shall be going. Thank you and good bye."  
  
" Bye!" Aiko yelled happily, when Kurama and Hiei left she turned to Shinko. " I wish I had a fox."  
  
" Don't start with me." Aiko stuck her tongue out and ran into a small room.  
  
" Well Hiei. This will be new for both of us. I know what to do to make it easier on you." Kurama had a smile on his face, his smiles were always unknown, his smiles were misleading, but Hiei would trust him.  
  
*I can't believe this was your idea.. * Hiei was in the mouth of Kurama who had turned into his fox form and was running threw the woods. Kurama had the scruff of Hiei's neck in his mouth.  
  
" It works doesn't it? So no complaining." Kurama continued to run, he was going to the human world, and he hoped he could stay at Genkai's temple or even with Yusuke or Kuwabara.  
  
*This is degrading..* Hiei let out a sigh, but he was glad he did not  
have to run, this was less tiring anyways.  
  
Kurama ran deeper into the woods, this was going to be the beginning of a very weird year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone. End of chapter one! I hope everyone liked it. I will be continuing soon. Please review.  
  
Oh yes, incase you did not understand, the only reason Kurama did not change was because he was already a fox. Got it?  
  
Well got to go. I'm tired!  
  
Ku-chan 


	2. Tongue Bath

Cursed To be a Fox  
By Ku-chan  
  
Disclaimer: You should know it. But I will tell you anyways. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Aiko and Shinko.  
  
To ImagineThat- I called it a lake twice. Oops, I did not mean to, it is a stream and oh well. Oh and about the thing with Kurama. I know Kurama would have been able to sense her, but lets just say he was all caught up with Hiei he did not feel her, and when he was in the water um same thing. Sorry if that annoyed you, I could see why it would.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, Even though only one is showing up -_-"  
  
Don't like Yaoi? Well then LEAVE! There is not any sex or anything, maybe hints of it like " Kurama takes Hiei into a back room" something like that. Never anymore.  
  
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the 'new Hiei'.  
  
Ok I'm changing something! This is * .. * still Hiei talking and Kurama's will be in Bold. Okay?  
  
Chapter 2: Tongue Bath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was finally in the human world; this was his first time running threw it in this form. The people walking down the street only saw a flash of silver, maybe even mixed with a bit of black.  
  
* Where are we going? * Hiei was tired of being carried; his stomach was  
now in Kurama's mouth. Hiei watched the ground go by fast; he could see  
his tail on the other side of Kurama's mouth, for some reason he wanted  
to bite it.  
" You'll see, and what are you doing?" Hiei was moving around a lot,  
swatting at his tail and trying to bite it.  
  
*I don't know.. * Kurama shook his head making Hiei loose grip of his  
tail that he worked so hard on getting between his paws.  
  
" You're acting more and more out of character, it is a bit weird."  
  
*Hn. You don't have to remind me. For some reason I have to though, I  
can't help it! * Kurama laughed to his self. " This will be very  
interesting."  
  
* What will be interesting? *  
  
" You'll see." Kurama stopped in front of a house; he put Hiei on the ground and walked to the door.  
  
*What are you doing? Where are we anyways? * Hiei continued asking  
questions, which Kurama never answered. " Will you stop asking so many  
questions? We're at Kuwabara-kun's for your information." Kurama changed  
back into his human form, his red hair dangled in front of him as he  
stooped down to pick the young fox up who was trying to back away.  
  
*No! I'm not going in there! * Kurama held the fox in the crook of his  
arm, " Shall we go now?" Hiei growled at the now human fox.  
  
" Well what do you know. Yusuke-kun seems to be there too." Hiei  
started struggling as Kurama knocked on the door.  
  
Kuwabara opened the door with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
" Oh hey Kurama!"  
  
" Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Yusuke-kun  
for just a minute."  
  
" Yeah sure, hey wait how did you know Urameshi was here?"  
  
" Must I really answer than Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama walked in and  
took off his shoes.  
  
" Hey what's that?" Kuwabara pointed to the ball of black fur.  
  
" That is what I am here to talk about." Kurama smiled and  
followed Kuwabara to his room. While Kuwabara closed his door, Kurama  
took a seat on a chair and tried showing them Hiei who had his claws  
attached to Kurama's clothes.  
  
" Will you let go?" Kurama yelled at the small creature that refused  
to let go.  
  
*Hn. Shouldn't have brought me then. * Kurama thought he could  
even make out a smirk on his fuzzy black furred face.  
  
" Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun. Meet our new Hiei." Hiei  
froze; he didn't think Kurama would really do this to him. The  
kits claws were now easy to get out of his outfit. Kurama turned  
the small black fox around so both Yusuke and Kuwabara could see  
him. They both stared not sure what to say, suddenly they both  
burst into laughter.  
  
" This is Hiei?!" Yusuke laughed hunched over holding his knees. Kuwabara laughed idiotically. Hiei wished he had his katana he would show that idiot why you shouldn't laugh at him.  
  
" T-this is t-the shrimp!" Kuwabara's sides were hurting from laughing so hard. Yusuke was starting to run out of breath.  
  
*Look what you did fox..* Hiei grumbled.  
  
" Sorry, but I think you look very cute Hiei, I might want  
to keep you like this."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. * No!* Kurama chuckled. " You know I want the old you back." Yusuke stopped his laughing and looked at Kurama.  
  
" You can hear him?" Kurama nodded as he stroked the small kits silky fur. " Yes. Threw telepathy."  
  
*Hn.* Hiei purred as he moved into Kurama's hand, it felt wonderful.  
Kurama looked down at the kit.  
  
" Is he. purring?" Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
" Yes. Foxes can purr too."  
  
" I thought only cats could."  
  
" Well obviously you never seen a demon fox then, maybe it's just the foxes down here on earth." Yusuke scratched his head. " Yeah.. I think.." Kurama looked down at the fox that was now on his back getting his stomach rubbed.  
  
" It seems you are enjoying this." Noted Kurama as he kept rubbing Hiei's stomach. Hiei twitched his ears, this felt wonderful.  
  
Yusuke chuckled. " So how did this happen anyways?" The raven-haired Reikai Tantei sat on the ground with his legs in Indian style.  
  
" It happened at a stream. It was cursed with something that turned him into a fox." Kurama looked down. " But I was so stupid to not even notice the strange Aura, I doubt even Hiei felt it, it was probably very weak."  
  
Hiei continued to lie on his back and let Kurama pamper him. * Oi kitsune. * Kurama looked at the kit. " Nani?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes still being pampered by the other fox. * This feels good and everything. But you're going to turn back into your fox form soon right? * Kurama tilted his head to the side. " What? Why?"  
  
*Hn. I don't like being the only fox here. *  
  
" I don't understand but ok." Kurama looked at both Kuwabara and Yusuke. " Well we best be going now."  
  
Yusuke grinned at the two foxes. " Hey we'll come with you." Kuwabara nodded with a grin on his face. * Hn.. Baka..*  
  
" Urameshi.. I think I just heard him talk.."  
  
" Heard who? Hiei?" Kuwabara nodded staring at the fox. " He called me a fool.."  
  
Yusuke laughed. " That's Hiei for you!" While Kuwabara and Yusuke started fighting, Kurama set the kit on his own paws and turned into his fox form.  
  
" Better?" The smaller fox nodded while he watched the two boys fight. After they stopped they noticed Kurama in his five tailed silver fox form.  
  
" When did you change?"  
  
" Just a second ago. Hiei wanted me like this. Well let's go." Kurama grabbed Hiei around the middle with his mouth and walked over to Kuwabara's door waiting for it to be opened.  
  
Yusuke opened the door allowing the silver fox to exit.  
  
Once outside a grasshopper leaped into the air and started flying towards the two foxes. Hiei had a gleam in his eye as he hit it with his paw and watched it fall to the ground.  
  
*Put me down! * Kurama walked past the bug. Hiei growled. " Not right  
now. There will be plenty more for you to kill."  
  
*Hn, fine.* Hiei seemed to be pouting. " Are you pouting Hiei?"  
  
*Hn!* Kurama chuckled as he carried the small kit away. * Where are we  
going now?* Hiei asked reaching for anything he could get his paws  
on, so far it was nothing.  
  
" To Genkai's." Kurama looked over at the two humans. " We're going to run ahead of you. We'll see you there." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara received the message that Kurama sent into there heads. Yusuke gave thumbs up while Kuwabara nodded.  
  
Kurama took off with Hiei; he ran threw the crowds of people swiftly avoiding all of them.  
  
Once they reached Genkai's, Kurama ran up the many, many stairs. Once at the top he spotted Yukina feeding the birds. Hiei started struggling in his mouth. The silver fox dropped the black kit that landed on his feet. Hiei crouched down attempting to catch his self a bird.  
  
" Hiei! No!" Kurama ran for the small fox that already took off after the birds, he grabbed ones tail but it managed to get away only leaving a few feathers that fell from the sky, one of the blue feathers landing on Hiei's nose.  
  
Yukina giggled at the small black fox when he knocked it off and pounced on it, the feather flew into the air as he did so, he chased it around, jumping at it.  
  
Kurama sighed; he trotted up to Yukina who was still giggling at the sight before her.  
  
" Kurama-san is that you?" The silver fox nodded. " Yes. And that black one over there is Hiei." Yukina gasped as she heard the message in her head.  
  
" My he is cute." Yukina blushed when she saw Hiei look at her. * Fox what did you tell her? * Kurama walked over to the black kitsune and licked him on his forehead over the white starburst. "Just the truth." Hiei stared wide-eyed at the now sitting down fox.  
  
Yukina ran over to Hiei and picked him up. " Hello Hiei-san. Do you want some food?" Hiei's ears perked up. Hiei nodded his head, Kurama watched as Yukina started taking Hiei back to the temple.  
  
" Hey wait!" Kurama swore he saw Hiei smirk at him. * Hn. To bad, guess you're just not cute enough. * Kurama shot a glare at the black kit. " You think I'm jealous?!" Hiei nodded.  
  
Kurama trotted next to Yukina who was petting Hiei behind the ear. Once all three of the demons were inside she took them into the kitchen and sat the black kitsune down. Kurama sat next to him, his tail flicking as he did so.  
Yukina came back with a bowl of shrimp. " This was from last night. I hope this will be good enough." Hiei looked into the bowl, the bowl was bigger than Hiei, and he stood on his hind legs sniffing the food. Kurama smirked. He knew what to do.  
  
Yukina left the room and started working on something else. While she was gone Kurama decided to put his plan into action.  
  
Yukina returned ten minutes later to find the bowl of shrimp empty and Kurama sitting on Hiei. " Oh Hiei-san. Was it good? I hope so."  
  
*Hn I wouldn't know.* Hiei glared at the silver fox. " Those were  
wonderful. Thank you Hiei."  
  
*Thank you? I never said you could have them fox!* Hiei continued yelling until something white caught his crimson colored eyes. He crouched down, his tail flickering. He watched as a tiny white mouse crawled from behind a vase.  
  
*Hn. I'll just catch my own food then.* Hiei looked at Kurama, he could tell the silver fox was highly amused by all of this.  
  
Hiei decided it was a perfect time to attack, he jumped in the air silently but the mouse looked up and took off, Hiei slid across the room when he hit the ground. He slid to a table that had a vase full of flowers on it. The vase fell over breaking and getting Hiei wet and dirty.  
  
The small black kit lay sprawled out of the floor, his fur dirty and wet. Yukina came running in when she heard the loud crash.  
  
Kurama was already helping Hiei up by grabbed the scruff of his neck and picking him up. Yukina smiled at the two foxes then started cleaning the mess. " You need to be more careful Hiei!" Kurama scolded the black kitsune. Hiei's ears laid flat to his small head in attempt to drown out the scolding he got in his mind.  
  
*Hn! It was not my fault! If the thing did not move I would have got it and be eating now. * Kurama ignored the complaining of Hiei, he lie down and put Hiei in between his two front paws creating a barrier. Before Hiei knew it Kurama was licking him.  
  
*What are you doing?! * Hiei started moving around madly trying to get  
free, Kurama pinned him under his front paws and continued the  
cleaning. "You're a fox kit now. Get use to it" Kurama continued  
licking as he thought he saw a blush on Hiei's black furred cheeks.  
  
" Are you telling me you're not enjoying this? " Hiei stopped his struggling as Kurama turned him over and starting licking his stomach.  
  
*KURAMA!* Hiei yelled in his head making Kurama grin. He swatted  
Kurama's face from his tail and breathed heavily. * What were you  
doing?!" Kurama continued to grin a fuzzy grin. "Just cleaning. By the  
way, I don't think you're finished quite yet." Kurama grabbed Hiei's  
tail and dragged the unwilling fox back.  
  
Hiei stalked away followed by Kurama who quickly caught up to the embarrassed Fox. * That was the most embarrassing thing that has EVER happened to me!* Hiei stopped moving and shook his fur. * I still feel wet!* Hiei glared at the silver laughing fox.  
  
*That was not funny!*  
  
" Yes, yes I know. I was just giving you a bath Hiei." Kurama caught a gleam in Hiei's eye. " You did enjoy it didn't you?!" Hiei turned his head and started running to find something to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! Another chapter done! I'm sorry about the whole lake stream thing! Please forgive me!  
  
Hiei might be somewhat OOC, but heck he is a fox now and he can't help it! It is his kit instincts.  
  
I will update soon and try and make the chapters longer! Well this one is longer than before! Also I'm not sure if the bold thing is working. But just know when ever Kurama is in his fox form he is talking in his mind, and human he is not.  
  
Japanese that was used. ( You should all know though. But just for those who does not)  
  
1: Oi Kitsune- Hey fox 2: Nani-What 3: Baka-Fool/idiot/moron. Pick which everyone.  
  
Review please.  
  
Ku-Chan 


	3. Animal Control

Cursed to be a Fox  
By Ku- Chan  
  
Hello everyone! Yup another chapter. Thanks EVERYONE for all his or her wonderful reviews, you are all so kind, if I could give you something I would. * Hugs Hiei kit* isn't he just the cutest? * Kurama in his fox form comes and takes Hiei away from me* Aww fun stuff never lasts! Darn!  
  
Umm anyways, you know my computer is so stupid! * Hits it* I hate it so much, bold does not work, and for some strange reason the tab thing does everything all weird. I'm so sorry about all that. Maybe it will be better this time!  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up. Been kind of busy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: * Yawn * I don't feel like doing it. So sue me. I have nothing you would want anyways.  
  
Kurama: Ku-chan you need to do it, what is something happens to us?!  
  
Ku-chan: Feh. Go snuggle with Hiei or something..  
  
Kurama: Do the disclaimer please.  
  
Ku-chan: No..  
  
Kurama: Yes..  
  
Ku-chan: No!  
  
Kurama: DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER RIGHT NOW!  
  
Ku-chan: * gulps *IdontownYuYuHakusho!  
  
Hiei: What did she say?  
  
Kurama: Not sure.. Please say it over.  
  
Ku-chan; FINE! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Hey wait a minute.. you two were not here last time I had to write..  
  
Kurama: We were busy.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Very.  
  
Ku-chan: * eyes both of them * Umm anyways. * Kurama and Hiei run off somewhere * Yeah..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the 'new Hiei'. Warning! Some yaoi  
  
On with story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei wandered around the temple in search of food. He had a feeling Kurama was behind him but he decided to ignore the silver fox.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
* Go away fox. *  
  
" Now what could possible be wrong?" Before Hiei could start yelling he saw the white mouse again. Hiei quickly forgot about Kurama and readied his self for the kill  
  
*This time I will not miss * Kurama smirked as he saw Hiei crouch down.  
  
The silver kitsune sat down. He wondered if Hiei was skilled as a fox kit to be able to catch such a fast creature. He watched truly amused by the scene in front of him.  
  
Hiei's tail twitched, he waited for the perfect time to pounce, and his crimson eyes flickered, as he was about to attack. But before he could a loud 'BANG' scared the mouse away. Hiei turned slowly to the sound of the noise. Standing behind him was: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko who were bending down to pick up books that Keiko dropped.  
  
Hiei growled low in his throat. He glared at Kurama who was trying not to laugh, then at confused humans who stared at him.  
  
" Yusuke. Is that a fox kit?" Keiko looked up from her crouched down position and started calling for Hiei. " Come here little fox." Hiei turned around and walked over to Kurama.  
  
The human girl walked over to the two kitsune's and got on her knees. " Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." She reached behind Kurama and picked the small black fox up.  
  
Hiei struggled but found it no use against the taller human. * Hn! This would never have happened if I did not look like this! * Hiei glared at Kurama who looked mildly confused.  
  
" You can't blame me for this happening to you." Kurama smirked. " I'll let you have fun with Keiko. I'm going to get something to eat. Have fun." Kurama turned to leave until he heard an undignified sound come from Hiei.  
  
Hiei let out a bark that made Yusuke and Kuwabara fall over laughing. * What the? What was that?!*  
  
Kurama chuckled. " That is how a fox barks." Kurama turned to leave again, Hiei struggled harder, and he finally gave up on that and bit her hand. Keiko screamed in surprise, she held her hand that had small fang marks imprinted on her skin.  
  
" What if I have rabies?" Keiko yelled. " Yusuke take me to the doctor now!" Yusuke tried to stop his laughing to tell her who the small fox was.  
  
" That fox is- OW!" Yusuke stopped in mid sentence when something bit his leg. He looked down to see Hiei clamped on to his leg.  
  
" Let go you little-."  
  
Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the tail and brought the small fox up to his face. * Don't tell her fool!*  
  
Kurama looked at Keiko who was heading over to the phone. " Who is she.. calling?" Kurama asked his self. Kurama's ears could pick up what she was saying.  
  
" Hello animal control? I would like to report a small black fox, it bit me and I don't think it's very safe. It could have rabies or something." Keiko waited for the answer of the person on the other side of the phone.  
  
" Oh thank you so much! This is where it is at-."  
  
Kurama heard enough to know what was going on, he had to tell Yusuke and the others. The silver kitsune ran over to the fighting pair. " Yusuke-kun! Get Hiei out of here!" Yusuke never even looked down, obviously he was to busy yelling at Hiei to hear him.  
  
Kurama let a growl escape from his throat. " Listen to me! Err, YUSUKE!" Kurama bit down harder than Hiei did ripping a hole in his pants leg.  
  
" Ahhh! Kurama! What are you doing?! This is my favorite outfit!" Yusuke pointed to his green school uniform.  
  
" Will you two stop fighting and listen to me! Keiko called the Animal Security thing!"  
  
" The what?"  
  
" The animal control center! Keiko thinks Hiei is rabid! They are coming to put him to sleep!"  
  
*What?!* Hiei quickly got away from Yusuke and darted to Kurama.  
  
" Yusuke-kun! Go tell Keiko that the black fox is Hiei!" Yusuke nodded and ran away looking for Keiko.  
  
" Now where is Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama grabbed Hiei by the hair on his neck and ran outside to find a place to hide him.  
  
Kurama hid the black kit in a tree with a hole at the base of it. * Fox! Where are you going?*  
  
" I'm going to find Kuwabara-kun, stay there and don't move." The silver kitsune left to look for the orange-haired teen.  
  
As soon as Kurama left a man dressed in a white uniform with a patch on his left arm that read in kanji 'Animal Control' came up the many stairs to the temple. He seemed a bit out of breathe from the long climb. He carried a small cage with him and other supplies.  
  
" You're here! Thank goodness!" Keiko ran up to the man in white.  
  
" Keiko! Just listen to me! Come on!" Yusuke ran up to the brown-haired girl and grabbed her arm.  
  
" Yusuke I don't want to hear it. That thing might be rabid!" She pulled her arm away with one swift movement. The animal control guy stood there looking confused.  
  
" You said there is a black fox here?" He finally spoke up with a raspy voice. Keiko nodded and pointed to the temple. " Follow me-." She looked at another tag on his uniform that read ' Asuhara, Chuichi'. " Asuhara-san." Keiko smiled and led the way.  
  
" Keiko!" Yusuke bellowed following them inside. Keiko ignored him and pointed to a certain place where she saw Hiei.  
  
" This is where I saw it. I picked the fox up and it bit me." Chuichi nodded.  
  
" I'll get it. No worries." He sat the cage and the other things on the ground and began his search.  
  
Kurama found Kuwabara doting over Yukina, she simply giggled and blushed.  
  
" Kuwabara-kun! Stop flirting and come help us!" Kuwabara looked down to see the silver fox with five tails.  
  
" Help with what?" Kurama sighed heavily.  
  
" Keiko thinks Hiei is rabid!"  
  
Kuwabara started mumbling to his self. " I always thought that little shrimp was rabid.."  
  
" He is not rabid! Now go tell Keiko that so Hiei won't die!"  
  
" Please Kazuma-san. Please save Hiei-san." Kuwabara looked at Yukina's pleading eyes.  
  
" Oh course my love. I will save him." Yukina smiled at him.  
  
" Thank you!" Kuwabara pumped his chest out and walked out of the room. Kurama followed behind him. Kurama passed by several traps that were to catch Hiei.  
  
" I hope Yusuke-kun told Keiko now."  
  
" The fox is Hiei?!" Keiko covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
" Yeah. I have been trying to tell you!"  
  
" We have to stop him from hurting him then!" Yusuke nodded and they both set off after Chuichi.  
  
Hiei rolled on to his back. He was incredibility bored. While Hiei was looking upside down at everything a cricket jumped by. * What's that?* Hiei rolled back over and got to his paws. The black fox kit ran out of the tree and followed the new creature.  
  
Hiei forgot all about what Kurama told him. The silver fox would probably scold him if he found him out of the hiding place. The cricket seemed oblivious to the fact that Hiei was about to pounce on him and probably eat him. With one quick jump Hiei had the small insect under his paws.  
  
Hiei looked at the wiggling creature. * Hn. Might not be a mouse, but maybe it will taste good.*  
  
The kit closed its mouth around the bug and started chewing. He quickly became nauseous, but managed to swallow it anyways. Hiei quickly started eating grass to sooth his upset stomach. * Hn. That was disgusting. *  
  
While Hiei was busy eating the grass he never noticed the huge shadow sneaking up on him.  
  
" Well, well, well. There you are you sly little thing." Chuichi quickly trapped Hiei in a cage. " I've been looking for you. Now lets make sure you don't hurt no one else."  
  
Hiei rammed into the side of the cage making his self-collapse to ground. * What's going on?* Hiei looked to his left. He saw Kurama running out to him.  
  
Kurama went into a defensive stance. He growled and snarled at the man. " Hiei daijoubu desu ka?" The black kit said nothing just remained silent. " Hiei?" Kurama sweat dropped when he saw what the young fox was doing. A bee landed on the cage and Hiei had caught it and was making it angry.  
  
The bee stung his paw making him yelp. Hiei quickly started licking and trying to pull the stinger out. * Stupid thing! You're going to die!*  
  
The kit stepped on it smashing it to the ground. * Hn. There*  
  
" Another fox? Where are they all coming from?" Chuichi glanced a Kurama, his eyes widened as he saw how many tails Kurama had, he then looked back to Hiei to see how many tails he had. " Strange. That one has five. And that one has one". Kurama narrowed his eyes at the human, growling softly deep in his throat.  
  
" Sir! I'm so sorry! Those foxes belong to a friend of mine! I didn't know! Could you release it please?" Keiko ran up to him out of breath. Chuichi forgot about the tails and listened to Keiko. Kurama sighed in relief and walked over to Hiei.  
  
" I thought I told you to stay hidden. How did you get dirty anyways? You want another bath?"  
  
Hiei let out a yawn, all his small sharp teeth showing. * Probably from laying on the ground. Another bath?! I'm fine! I can clean myself! I don't need another tongue bath.*  
  
" Not a tongue bath. I was thinking of something different. Once we get you out of this thing of course."  
  
Keiko finally convinced the animal control man to let Hiei go, she had to make up a reason why her friend did not have a license with her. Yukina thought of a perfect excuse.  
  
" This is not my house. I forgot to bring my license with me. Please allow them to stay with me. I will make sure they never bite anyone else again" Yukina looked down hoping he would agree.  
  
" Fine. Fine. Keep them out of trouble." He opened the cage and Hiei limped out, his paw still in pain from the sting. Kurama grabbed Hiei and laid him on his back.  
  
" Let me get it out." Kurama looked at his paw. * Hn. Fine.* the stinger was barely visible on the black paw but Kurama managed to find it and yank it out with his teeth. Hiei closed his eyes. He was not going to yelp in front of everyone again. They would all laugh at him.  
  
" There. I bet your paw feels better now." Kurama picked Hiei up and carried him inside. * How am I suppose to see if it is better if you carry me?*  
  
" You need a bath first." Hiei groaned. If it was not a tongue bath then what was it?  
  
*I can't believe this was your idea you stupid fox!* Hiei was in a  
sink with Keiko scrubbing him and pouring shampoo on him.  
  
" Well you did bite her. And she said she would do it. Just think of it as an apology." Kurama watched Hiei. He looked very unhappy and miserable. "of course. I wanted to give you a bath." The kitsune thought to his self.  
  
Hiei glared at Keiko who simply smiled at him then started scrubbing him very hard. * Are you done yet?!* He shot the message straight into the human's head, she was sure to hear it. She seemed somewhat surprised to hear Hiei in her head.  
  
" Almost." Hiei sunk into the water that was not that deep. She turned the water faucet on and shoved him under it. * What are you doing?* Hiei yelled splashing water everywhere.  
  
" Just getting the suds all off of you." After all the suds were off she sat him on the floor. His fur hung down from the amount of water that was still in his hair.  
  
Keiko got a towel and wrapped him up, his little head poked threw the large towel. * Hn. where are you taking me?*  
  
" To Kurama-san." She found Kurama resting next to the couch on the floor. She sat Hiei down he pounced on him waking hit him with a jump.  
  
" Hiei what are you doing?" Hiei was still somewhat wet and shook his fur getting Kurama and everything in a short distance away from him wet. Hiei bit Kurama's ear and started tugging at it. * How dare you make her do that me!* Kurama chuckled.  
  
" You know. You're just not that scary when you look like that." Hiei shot a you-say-that-again-you-will-die glare at the silver fox.  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei's fluffy tail and pulled the black kit off of him. " But you look very cute my love." Hiei could feel his cheeks heating up, he just hoped he did not show. Hiei licked the tip of Kurama's nose then laid down next to him. Kurama enclosed his paws around the black kit and rested his head over him.  
  
Hiei was already asleep, he was on his back, his legs curled and slightly in the air. Kurama had Hiei between his front paws and licked him lightly on the cheek.  
  
" You had a busy day. Good night." With that said Kurama laid his head back over the sleeping kit and feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am sooo sorry this took so long! * Bows * forgive me! First I had school, then it was my one-year anniversary with Umi, and then fanfiction was not working. But it is now! Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. I will be writing soon.  
  
Kurama: Wow Ku-chan it was 'some what' longer than your last chapter.  
  
Hiei: Hn, yeah somewhat.  
  
Ku-Chan: Was it good though?  
  
Kurama: I enjoyed it. But of course whenever I'm with Hiei in a story I enjoy it.  
  
Hiei: I liked that part but if Yusuke's woman EVER touches me again there will be blood!  
  
Ku-Chan: Hiei calm down. You can't kill humans remember?!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Stupid rules..  
  
Kurama: I know how to make it all better. * smiles slyly*  
  
Hiei: Lets see. * Smirks and walks away with Kurama following*  
  
Ku-Chan: Demons.  
  
~*Japanese words*~  
  
Daijoubu desu ka?-Are you all right?  
  
Yup that was the only word today that was Japanese. You should all know those though ne?  
  
Also just so you know. Asuhara, Chuichi. Asuhara is his last name and Chuichi is his first name. One of my friends that was here in America, was like " Hey that's a funny first name" And I had to explain it. I don't want to anymore so there!  
  
Ku-Chan 


	4. Do you love me?

Cursed to be a Fox  
By Ku-Chan  
  
Hey look! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long.  
  
Kurama: Ku-chan could I do the disclaimer?  
  
Ku-chan: Why? I never thought you liked to do them  
  
Kurama: Hm. I feel like it today.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Stupid fox. Sucking up will do you no good to her.  
  
Ku-chan: Are you guys not telling me something?  
  
Kurama: Don't listen to him!  
  
Hiei: * smirks *  
  
Ku-chan: What.  
  
Kurama: * turns into fox form and jumps on Hiei*  
  
Ku-chan: Yeah.. I will just bribe Hiei to tell me later.  
  
Hiei: You have nothing to bribe me with.  
  
Ku-chan: We'll see. Oh yes. Kurama did not do the disclaimer. I guess I will. I own them and everyone else on the show.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: * Glare *  
  
Ku-chan: I never have any fun! * Sticks tongue out * I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Any Japanese words I use in this story will be at the bottom and will tell you what they mean. I will be using a lot more in this one. ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the 'new Hiei'. Warning! Some yaoi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was quite inside the temple, it was almost morning and birds outside were singing. Hiei's ears perked up at the sound. The black fox kit tried to stretch but with him under Kurama it was too hard. Hiei tried to jump over one of Kurama's paws only to get half way over, his back legs were still on the other side of the paw.  
  
Before Hiei could make it completely over, the silver kitsune moved his head over Hiei trapping him so where he couldn't get out. Hiei growled deep inside his small throat, this was entirely too embarrassing for Hiei. Kurama started moving again, this time he rolled on to his back letting go of Hiei who fell onto his chest. Kurama immediately opened his eyes and looked around frantically for his attacker. His eyes landed on the black kit sitting on him.  
  
" Good morning Hiei" the fox grinned at the smaller kitsune.  
  
Hiei laid down on Kurama. * Hn.* Hiei nuzzled his nose into the silver fur sending chills up Kurama when Hiei's cold nose got threw the fur and onto his skin. Hiei licked Kurama quickly before biting the silver foxes ear and tugging on it.  
  
" Hiei.. What are you doing?" Hiei continued to tug, this was more fun than Hiei thought it would be. He sort of liked being a kit, they get away with more things.  
  
* Oi kitsune, can we go outside? * Kurama stood up on all four legs, shaking his fur out as he did so.  
  
" Sure. I don't see why not."  
  
Kurama and Hiei both got out of the temple, they wanted to be alone before everyone woke up. The silver fox watched as Hiei attacked everything that moved or really just anything that looked interesting. Too bad some of the things he attacked, attacked back with their stingers and claws.  
  
" Seems Hiei would rather spend time with bugs than me." Kurama noted. He sighed and fell to the ground in a heap of fur, the only one he ever truly loved was now a playful fox kit. People would think he was sick if he tried anything with him now.  
  
Kurama felt a tug at one of his tails, he looked around and noticed Hiei was gone, he then swished the tail that was being attacked up so he could see it. He smiled when he saw Hiei had hold of it. * I'm bored fox. *  
  
" Really? You seem to be having fun now." Hiei let go of Kurama's tail and pranced a few feet away from the other fox.  
  
*How about we leave this place for a while? * Kurama had a confused  
look on his face; he tilted his head to the side.  
  
" Leave? We really shouldn't." Kurama blinked, he could not believe his eyes. Was Hiei actually pouting?  
  
" Are you. pouting?" Kurama asked in disbelief. Hiei turned his head to the side. * Hn! I don't care if you don't go. I'm going. I'm not waiting for the stupid humans to wake up. * With that Hiei turned to leave.  
  
" Well I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'll go with you." Kurama followed the small fox; they left the temple and headed down the many, many stairs.  
  
" A samurai huh? Don't make me laugh." A boy with blonde hair said in a terrible Japanese accent, he was most defiantly an American. The American boy shoved the girl to the side.  
  
" Yeah get out of our way." Another boy with brown hair said in an equally bad Japanese accent . The girl growled at them before pulling out an old Japanese sword.  
  
"Watasi ha nagai aida tuduite iru samurai no ichizoku no shussin de watasi ha anata ga watasi wo ijimeru you ni atuakatta you ni dareka wo sasenai!" The girl screamed.  
  
Kurama watched as the girl held the sword, her hands were shaking and her body was trembling. Kurama grabbed Hiei's tail before he ran out without thinking; he jumped up on to a fence and watched.  
  
" What is that girl doing?"  
  
Hiei was back on his own paws now. He looked at the girl. * She is holding her sword wrong. How pathetic. *  
  
" Hiei. I'm sure she is trying." Kurama and Hiei both watched as the scene in front of them played out.  
  
" Sorry, you talked to fast. Say it slower* The boy with blonde hair said in a mocking tone. The girl continued to hold the sword, ready to attack if necessary.  
  
" You an English speaker." The girl said in English, well as best as she could. The two boys laughed and moved in, their eyes no longer holding amusement, they held anger.  
  
People that were walking down the street quickly moved to the side, they did not want to get into this fight. Someone was on their cell phone calling the police.  
  
Kurama stood up and jumped off of the railing. * Fox! What are you doing?!* Hiei's voice yelled inside Kurama's head.  
  
" I don't want to see any one get hurt. I'll deal with this."  
  
Hiei was about to jump down, but a glare from Kurama told him to stay still. * Hn. You're doing something very stupid!*  
  
Kurama seemed to just shrug off that comment, for he still moved onward to the girl and the two boys. The silver fox jumped in front of the girl growling and snarling, his eyes flashed as he made the boys back up.  
  
" What is this thing?!" One of the boy with brown hair screeched, he backed up thinking Kurama was rabid.  
  
" Gin kitsune?" The girl whispered, she looked at Kurama, then at his tails.  
  
"Go?!" She shouted out loud, her sword dropped to the ground, she moved her hands to her mouth. She looked up and saw Hiei, he jumped down and moved for Kurama. * Fox! We need to leave now!*  
  
" Not until they leave her alone."  
  
" Kuro kitsune?" She shook her head.  
  
" What's going on? The only foxes I have heard of that would have five tails are spirit foxes!" She bent down and grabbed her sword, with one last look at the foxes then the boys she turned and ran.  
  
" Come on Hiei! Let's follow her!" Kurama yelled to Hiei, Kurama took off after the strange girl, Hiei stood there confused. Finally he came back down to earth.  
  
He took off after Kurama. * Stupid fox! I can't run as fast when I'm in this form! *  
  
Kurama found the girl sitting on a bench in the park, Hiei finally caught up with Kurama. The black fox walked up to the silver fox. * Kurama. We don't have time to be following this stupid human! *  
  
" Silence Hiei! I don't want to hear anymore of your complaining!" Kurama scolded Hiei who winced at the tone of voice he got in his head.  
  
Hiei sat down. * Hn.*  
  
Kurama looked up at the crying human. He had no idea what to do, but for some reason he thought he made her cry. He tapped her with one of his paws. Without even looking the girl said in a hoarse voice.  
  
" Nani ga hosii?" She finally lifted her eyes but saw nothing. She felt a tug at the bottom of her pants leg, she looked down and jumped when she saw the silver fox.  
  
" It's you! Are you a messenger of Inari?"  
  
Kurama gasped. " How does she know about Inari-sama?!"  
  
" Spirit fox, is that your child?" She pointed to Hiei. Kurama sweat dropped, Hiei his child? But he decided to play along. He nodded his head, he pranced over to Hiei who tried to run but easily grabbed his neck and picked him up. He sat him in her lap.  
  
She began stroking his fur. * Fox! What are you doing? Get me down now!* Hiei started throwing death glares at Kurama who simply ignored them.  
  
" My name is Maikeru. Ichinomiya, Maikeru." She greeted them. * Hn, foolish girl.*  
  
Kurama brought his tail up to him, he reached in with his teeth and brought out a rose. He dropped it at her feet. She put Hiei down who had been squirming the whole time. He ran to Kurama and bit his leg. Kurama merely put one of his front paws in the middle of his shoulder blade and held him down.  
  
" Shall we go now Hiei?" Kurama bent down and licked his nose. * Hn!* Kurama took that as a yes. Maikeru smiled and waved good-bye to them as they took off running.  
  
Hiei sulked the rest of the way, his stomach was once again in Kurama's mouth. He watched as the sidewalk went by in a blur. * Kurama. That was a waste of time. You're getting to soft.*  
  
" I was just seeing if she was ok." Hiei shook his head. * Fool. She should have never seen us, it is not good for a human like her to know of your existents.*  
  
" Perhaps you're right. I promise I will not do it again." Kurama ran up the steps, he finally made it up to the top, he dropped Hiei to the ground and watched as he immediately attacked something.  
  
" Oh Hiei. Do you still love me?" Kurama thought, he smiled when Hiei ran over to him and jumped on the top of his head. He licked the top of his nose before jumping down.  
  
* Of course I do fox.* Kurama's eyes widened at what he heard. He forgot Hiei could read minds, he guessed he could still.  
  
" You heard that Hiei?"  
  
*Hn. Well yes.. You said it too me..* Hiei seemed confused as so did  
Kurama.  
  
" I guess I forgot to break the mind link" Kurama sweat dropped as so did Hiei. * Hn. Stupid fox.*  
  
Kurama walked inside the temple, everyone was now up. He wished he was able to spend more time with Hiei, it was his fault after all they didn't get much time.  
  
" Why did I have to follow that girl. What if Hiei thinks I'm in love with her?" Kurama's thoughts circled in his head, he did not hear anyone come up behind him.  
  
" Hey Kurama, where were you two?" Kurama almost jumped to the ceiling when he heard Yusuke's voice, the raven-haired human chuckled.  
  
" Well." Kurama began. He didn't want Yusuke to think he was cheating on Hiei or anything, cause he was most certainly not. He could never even think of loving someone as much as he loves his fire demon.  
  
" Is it a girl?" Kurama's face faulted.  
  
" Of course not!" Kurama shouted into Yusuke's head. * Hn. don't lie Kurama. Why don't you tell them you went chasing after a girl?* Kurama could tell he hurt Hiei. The black fox ran out of the room leaving Kurama and Yusuke alone.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Nothing did. It's a long story and I never want to repeat it." Kurama ran after Hiei. He found him curled on a pillow facing away from Kurama.  
  
" Hiei?" Before Kurama could say anymore Hiei turned his head. Kurama saw two hurt crimson eyes.  
  
" Hiei.. I'm sorry.. It really.. I don't love anyone else but you. Please believe me!"  
  
Hiei seemed to be thinking over what Kurama said. * Why did you go after that girl?* Kurama sighed.  
  
" The reason Hiei is. I thought I made her cry, I wanted to make sure she was okay. Please believe me. I love you too much to lose you."  
  
Hiei jumped off of the pillow and snuggled against Kurama's chest. * All right.* Kurama released a sigh of relief. He licked the top of Hiei's head before noticing something.  
  
" How did you get so dirty?" Hiei's eyes widened. He knew what that meant.  
  
* a re you almost done? What if someone comes in? * Hiei was again  
getting a tongue bath from Kurama.  
  
" Almost." Was all Kurama said. * Hn. At ;east I'm not in that sink  
thing again.*  
  
After Kurama finished with Hiei he started licking his own arm.  
  
" Hiei? Maybe it is just me, but I think you are starting to like the tongue bath"  
  
*H n. Only by you fox. Only by you.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter done. Don't worry that girl is not going to be back in  
this. This is a Hiei\Kurama story all the way.  
  
Kurama: Ku-chan what are you going to write about next time?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Yeah what?  
  
Ku-chan: Hmm here I will tell you!  
  
Here is what the next chapter will be about.  
  
Summary: Hiei meets Kuwabara's kitten Eikichi, and many more stuff!  
  
Kurama: Sounds. umm interesting ne Hiei?  
  
Hiei: That was the worst summary you have ever given.  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop *  
  
Ku-chan: I can't help it! But I know what I'm going to write! I will get  
it up as soon as I can!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Japanese words*~  
  
Watasi ha nagai aida tuduite iru samurai no ichizoku no shussin de watasi  
ha anata ga watasi wo ijimeru you ni atuakatta you ni dareka wo sasenai-  
I am from a long line of samurai's and I'm not going to let someone like  
you push me around.  
  
Gin Kitsune- Silver fox  
  
Kuro Kitsune- Black fox  
  
Nani ga hosii- What do you want?  
  
I think that was all. If not, just leave a review with email or  
something and I will tell you. I hope I did not get any wrong, it is  
harder to write it in English for me than in Japanese. ^-^' Gomen ne!  
  
Ku-chan 


	5. Kittens Mean Trouble

Cursed to be a Fox  
  
By Ku-Chan  
  
Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long, school and everything ya know?..  
  
Kurama: Excuses, excuses. Tell the truth Ku-chan.  
  
Ku-chan: But I am!  
  
Hiei: You haven't even started on your human schoolwork.  
  
Kurama: * nods*  
  
Ku-chan: I'm writing now. I will do it later..  
  
Hiei: Foolish human.  
  
Ku-chan: Aww! Hiei-chan! You care for me! You don't want me to get in trouble.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I could care less! Idiot..  
  
Kurama: Please stop the fighting and do the disclaimer.  
  
Ku-chan: All right.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: AND DO IT RIGHT!  
  
Ku-chan: Fine. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Believe me. If I did there would be major Hiei and Kurama action.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: * sweat drop *  
  
Ku-chan: OH YES! EVERYONE LISTEN! BECAUSE KUWABARA AND OTHER PEOPLE ARE IN THIS STORY, I'M GOING TO CHANGE KURAMA'S TALKING THING. His is now. '~..~' got it? Good!  
  
Kurama: Sheesh. No need to yell.  
  
Hiei: Where is that sweet snow fox?  
  
Kurama: Here I'll show you. *both leave *  
  
Ku-chan: On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the 'new Hiei'. Warning! Some yaoi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei wandered around the temple. He was very bored and there was nothing to do. Kurama was resting somewhere while Yusuke went off with Keiko. Not that Hiei cared but Kuwabara left as well to go and get his kitten. Why he wanted his kitten Hiei did not know and did not care, but he was off to fetch it.  
  
The small black fox kit went into the kitchen hoping to at least find Yukina; maybe she would give him some food. Scurrying across the wooden floor, Hiei made it to the kitchen only to find Yukina was not there.  
  
Hiei looked around for any sign of the koorime. * Where is she? * He questioned his self; he usually knew when his twin sister would leave. Shrugging slightly the fox kit bounded back into the living room where the silver fox napped.  
  
Kurama lay on the floor on his back his tails' twitching every so often, Hiei found this entirely too enticing.  
  
The black kit crouched down and readied his self for the attack. Once Hiei was sure he had Kurama's tails right where he wanted them he pounced, but before Hiei landed Kurama rolled over his tails swishing out of the way as well. Hiei hit the ground with a hard 'thump'.  
  
Kurama seemed to be in a deep sleep since he did not even wake up, or maybe he was just playing with Hiei without the other fox knowing. Hiei made a weird hissing sound at the 'sleeping' fox, he was going to attack again, but this time he would not miss.  
  
Hiei who pretended he lost interest in Kurama ran out of the room, waiting for the fox to not expect anything. Hiei became impatient and decided that now (Five seconds after he left the room) would be a good time to attack. Crawling on the ground, practically on his belly Hiei made his way back into the living room.  
  
Kurama groaned inwardly, obviously Hiei was not a very smart kit to see that Kurama was clearly awake and only playing with him. Deciding to see how long it took Hiei to notice the silver fox pretended to be a sleep.. Again.  
  
Hiei decided to circle around a bit, to make it seem like he was just bored and walking, when he was sure Kurama was not aware of him he jumped high in the air and.  
  
"I'm back!!!" Kuwabara's loud and idiotic voice started Hiei making him miss Kurama completely. Kurama sat up and looked at Hiei with pure amusement. Hiei's mind was filled with Kurama's laughter.  
  
*Shut up fox! * Hiei groaned as he got to all four paws and stalked  
out of the room in search of the fool. Kurama shook his head and  
followed.  
  
Hiei saw Kuwabara sitting on the floor playing with his kitten Eikichi, he held a piece of string and dangled it in front of her face, and she attacked it like a mad animal.  
  
'~ Hiei what are you doing?~' Kurama eyed Hiei. The black fox seemed to not even hear the silver spirit fox.  
  
'~ Hiei..~' Hiei crouched down, ready to attack once again. Only this time, it was not Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara happened to look up from his precious kitten and saw Hiei. The kuro kitsune charged at Eikichi tackling her to the ground making Kuwabara scream. Kurama's ears flatted to his head at the high shrill.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kurama decided to not get into this big mess. Hiei was only bored. He would never hurt the kitten. Would he?  
  
The kitten took Hiei's attack as a threat and started hissing like a maniac clawing at any part of Hiei she could get to.  
  
Hiei grabbed the ear of Eikichi and shook his head furiously, while Eikichi hissed and Hiei growled Kurama watched with amusement. He found it funny Hiei would attack such a thing as a kitten.  
  
'~ I wonder who will win.~' the silver fox looked at Kuwabara who seemed to be in a state of shock. Kurama turned his attention back to the two fuzzy fighting creatures. Hiei bit Eikichi on the nose, his little fangs sinking in. The kitten let out a startled meow and quickly got out of Hiei's grasp and ran off.  
  
Kurama sat there stunned, that was something he did not expect Hiei to do. He looked at Kuwabara who seemed to have noticed what the black kit did to his little kitten. He grabbed Hiei by the tail, lifting him to where they were face to face.  
  
" Your still a little punk even when you're like this! My precious Eikichi did nothing to you! I will teach you a lesson!" Kuwabara walked into the living room, Kurama followed curious in what the orange haired human would do.  
  
Kuwabara found a small bag; he quickly threw the kit inside and tied it up. The human started laughing idiotically.  
  
" Lets see you get out of that! Ha ha!" The bag bounced around from Hiei trying to escape. Kuwabara threw the bag on a couch and left in search of his freaked-out kitten.  
  
'~ Hiei are you ok? ~' Kurama asked the bag with the fox in it. He gently tapped it with his nose, Kurama jumped back when the bag started thrashing around again.  
  
Kurama could not help but smile when he heard the pleading voice inside his head from a certain black fox.  
  
* Get me out of here! *  
  
Kurama sighed and grabbed the bag placing it in between his paws. '~ All right, just hold on.'~  
  
The bag stopped moving as Hiei waited patiently to be set free.  
  
Kurama could no help but laugh when he saw the disorientated kit, Hiei wobbled from side to side like some drunk. Finally somewhat getting his balance he staggered over to the silver fox.  
  
*Shut up fox! * Was all Kurama heard when Hiei walked by. Kurama  
chuckled.  
  
'~ Sorry Hiei, are you sure you're ok?'~ Kurama's smile was met with the glare of an agitated fox. He did his trademark 'hn' and ran out of the room. Before Kurama could follow Hiei darted back into the room followed by Eikichi.  
  
'~ Don't tell me. The great Hiei is scared of a kitten?'~ Hiei growled lowly at the other fox.  
  
* Maybe you haven't noticed, but that thing has sharp claws and is pretty much bigger than me! And I don't have my katana! * Hiei rambled on and on in Kurama's mind, tell him the reason he ran away. Kurama shook his head. '~ What ever you say Hiei. ~'  
  
Hiei ran over to Kurama hiding behind the silver foxes front paws, it made him look like a coward but when you're in a body like this who wouldn't run? Hiei started looking around frantically.  
  
* Where did that evil thing go?! * He peeked from behind Kurama's legs looking for any sign of the 'evil thing.' Kurama moved to the side leaving a startled Hiei behind.  
  
* Kurama! Where are you going!? * Hiei ran to catch up to only be pounced on by Kuwabara's 'demon cat.' Hiei hissed at the kitten while Eikichi sat on him. She batted at his tail, which would twitch with frustration.  
  
'~ Fine Hiei, I'll help you.~' Kurama walked over to the kitten and being much bigger than her he easily got her off. He grabbed Hiei around the middle and strolled into the kitchen where Kuwabara was now making his self something to eat.  
  
*Put me down! * Kurama shrugged and did as the young fox said. With in a  
blink of an eye Hiei was now clamped onto Kuwabara's leg trying to tear  
him to pieces. Kuwabara screamed and kicked his leg frantically.  
  
'~ Hiei.'~ Kurama sweat dropped, '~ Well this turned out to be a weird day..~' The silver kitsune grabbed Hiei's tail and with a hard yank pulled the fuzzy black fox off.  
  
" You little..!" Kuwabara started but Kurama walked away before there was another fight. After plenty of space away from Kuwabara, Kurama put Hiei down.  
  
'~ Please Hiei. You can't attack people.. Hiei? Hiei? Are you listening to me?~' Kurama's words fell on a deaf ear. Hiei was to busy looking around for Eikichi to notice the other talking.  
  
* Where is it? I know it is here! *  
  
'~ Hiei.~'  
  
* Show yourself! Or are you scared?! *  
  
'~ Are you taunting her?~' Kurama gave up and pranced over to the couch. He jumped on it and curled into a ball of silver fur. After a few minutes of rest Kurama was awakened very painfully. The five-tailed fox jumped. Looking under where his stomach was he saw Hiei sprawled out and panting.  
  
* Why did you leave? * Kurama shrugged.  
  
'~ You seemed to be having much more fun with the cat than with me. I was just going to go and sleep.~'  
  
* Hn. No way. * Hiei rolled on to his back looking straight up at Kurama who was now laying down again.  
  
* Besides. Your teeth don't hurt. * There was a mischievous grin on Hiei's face and made Kurama smile.  
  
'~ Of course.~' Kurama licked Hiei before pulling him closer and nibbling at his ear. Hiei purred with delight, now this was fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi, please tell me how you liked it!  
  
Kurama: It was not any longer..  
  
Hiei: Hn.. Just wondering. But why it the idiot over at Genki's eating like it is his place?  
  
Ku-chan: What do you mean?  
  
Hiei: You said at some point in your story Kuwabara was in the kitchen eating. What does he own the place now?!  
  
Ku-chan: No. I just wrote it in the story.  
  
Hiei: Hn! Another thing! He said " I'm home!" Why would he say that!? It is not his home!  
  
Kurama: Hiei you think too much about stuff..  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Oh Ku-chan What's happening next?  
  
Ku-chan: Oh sure I'll tell you! * Gets microphone *  
  
Hiei: Wonderful..  
  
Kurama: * Sweat drop*  
  
Ku-chan: * Clears voice * Ladies and gentlemen, and people of all ages!-  
  
Hiei: This is not a circus! Hurry up already! Idiot.  
  
Ku-chan: The next chapter will be about. Hiei gets hit on the head when he is attacking something and starts to think of Kurama as a parent. ( I actually know someone told me I should do it. I was really going to do that before the person reviewed and told me! But guess what! I forgot and thank you sooo much for reminding me!  
  
Hiei: Idiot..  
  
Kurama: Heh. 


	6. Mama?

Cursed to be a Fox  
By Ku-Chan  
  
Ku-Chan: I don't own a freaking thing..  
  
Kurama: Wow that was weird.  
  
Hiei: What fox?  
  
Ku-Chan: Yeah what was weird.  
  
Kurama: Well Ku-Chan just did a disclaimer!! Without being asked!  
  
Hiei: * sweat drops * Right.  
  
Ku-Chan: So? I've done them before without being asked.  
  
Kurama: * Sigh * Never mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Hiei gets turned into black fox kit when he falls into a stream that has been cursed. Now Kurama has to find the cure while in his fox form raising the 'new Hiei'. Warning! Some yaoi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei looked around the room carefully before jumping off the couch and walking away from Kurama. He was going to get that kitten if it was the last thing he ever did. He peeked around the corner of a wall; seeing that the coast was clear he darted to the other side of the room.  
  
Finally spotting Eikichi Hiei was ready to attack. * Hn. I'll get you this time you disgusting ball of fur! * With that Hiei charged at the kitten.  
  
Kurama rolled over to his back this couch was very comfortable. '~ I wonder where Hiei went..?~' The fox thought as he opened his eyes and noticed he was gone. Rolling back on to his stomach he was about to search for the kit when Yusuke returned along with Keiko.  
  
" Yo Kurama." Yusuke waved as he noticed the fox.  
  
'~ Hello Yusuke-kun, Keiko-chan.~' Kurama sent the message into both Keiko and Yusuke's head.  
  
" Hi." Keiko smiled and Kurama nodded and jumped down from the couch.  
  
'~ I'm looking for Hiei, have you seen-~' before Kurama was able to finish he heard a huge ' BANG!' Kurama jumped startled by the noise. Both Yusuke and Keiko looked just as shocked. Kuwabara came running out looking around for the sound, and Yukina entered the house to see everyone's shocked expression.  
  
" What's wrong?" Yukina asked in a timid voice, she looked down the hall to see Hiei lying under a piece of broken glass and knocked out on the floor.  
  
She let out a gasp as she ran for the small fox.  
  
" Hiei-san!" She called as she took the glass off of Hiei; he had a few scratches but nothing more. Kurama ran over to Yukina and saw her pick up Hiei in the palm of her hands.  
  
" Hiei-san! Hiei-san! Please wake up!" Kurama grabbed Hiei and took him away from Yukina.  
  
'~ Don't worry Yukina-chan, he'll be fine, I will take him and let him rest. ~' Yukina nodded with a small smile.  
  
" All right." She nodded and stood back up. Yusuke looked over at Hiei who was in Kurama's mouth.  
  
" You sure he'll be ok Kurama?" Kurama looked back.  
  
'~ Yes, the only thing that could happen to him would be memory loss. ~'  
  
" Seems kind of bad to me.." Kuwabara voiced, he watched as Yukina started picking up the glass.  
  
'~ Not as bad as some other things..~'  
  
" What kind of other things?" Yusuke stooped down be to eye level with Kurama's golden eyes.  
  
'~ That is really no concern Yusuke-kun. I'm positive Hiei does not have any of the 'bad things'.~'  
  
" If you say so Kurama.. Anyways. Anyone hungry?"  
  
" I am Urameshi! Lets eat!" Kuwabara pumped his arms in the air, he walked into the kitchen where he was sure to find Yukina.  
  
" You hungry Kurama?" Yusuke looked at Hiei who was in Kurama's mouth.  
  
'~ No, not right now. I want to wait for Hiei to get up. ~' Yusuke nodded and went into the kitchen leaving Kurama alone with Hiei.  
  
Hiei yawned his small fangs showing. * Where am I? * Hiei shook his head that was in pain, probably from when he ran into the vase. Hiei tried to think back but every time he did his headache got worse. He never remembered anything. How he got here or why he was here.  
  
'~ I'm glad your finally awake. How do you feel? ~' Hiei blinked, where did that voice come from? He looked into the eyes of a silver fox, a beautiful silver fox at that.  
  
Hiei seemed to think over the question, but instead on answering Hiei cuddled up next to Kurama. * I'm tired.. * Hiei yawned once again. * And my head hurts *  
  
'~ Yes, I bet it does hurt. Are you hungry? ~' Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei who seemed to perk up a bit.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama with what Kurama could make out was a small smile on Hiei's face. * Yes mama. I'm hungry. * The silver fox stared at Hiei. Not quite sure what to say.  
  
'~ Mama? I'm not-~' Kurama stopped when he saw the confused look on Hiei's face.  
  
'~ Never mind. I'll get you food. ~' Kurama sighed and started towards the kitchen, Hiei trotted next to his 'mama'.  
  
" Well I see Hiei is up, how is he?" Yukina smiled down at the two foxes not knowing what had just happened.  
  
Hiei looked around at everyone that was in the room. * Mama? Who are these strange creatures? * Hiei started growling slightly, not knowing if they were friend or foe.  
  
'~ They're fine Hiei they won't hurt you. ~' The young black fox nodded and sat next to the silver fox.  
  
" Kurama? Did he just call you 'mama?" Yusuke covered his mouth in a attempt to stop his laughter. Kuwabara was already laughing while Keiko giggled to her self. Yukina on the other hand thought it was cute.  
  
'~ Yes he did call me that. When he was knocked out I think he lost his memory. Yusuke-kun I do NOT see what is so funny! ~' Kurama growled as Yusuke howled with laughter, this was the funniest thing he has ever seen!  
  
" Its just! Just! Hahaha!" Yusuke gasped for air as he held his side.  
  
* I don't see what's so funny.. * Hiei tilted his head to the side.  
  
'~ It's nothing Hiei, why don't you go see if Yukina will give you some food? ~' Yukina smiled as Hiei walked over to her, she picked him up and started looking for food.  
  
'~ Yusuke-kun.. Please follow me.. ~' Yusuke followed the 5-tailed silver fox out of the kitchen and out side. Once outside Kurama turned back into his human form. Standing up straight the redheaded fox fan his hand threw his hair. It's been a long time since he was able to do that.  
  
" Yusuke-kun please listen, we have to find away to make him remember." Kurama said softly and he sat down on the ground.  
  
" I can't believe he thinks you are his mother! I mean if he was going to choose one you would think it would be father right?" Yusuke seemed to not get the point, Kurama could careless which one Hiei called him, and he just wanted his lover back.  
  
" Yusuke-kun.. My lover thinks I'm his mother!!"  
  
" I know! That's what makes it so funny!"  
  
" You know. you're not really helping me any." Kurama watched as Yusuke hunched over in laughter again, he didn't find this funny. Why would they?! Kurama mumbled something under his breathe before returning to his small fox form and going back inside.  
  
When Kurama entered the kitchen a soaked kit greeted him.  
  
'~ What happened to him?! ~' Everyone in the room cringed at the sound that went through there head. Kurama didn't seem happy.  
  
" Sorry Kurama-kun, Hiei-san and Eikichi got into a fight and he sort of fell into the bowl of milk." Yukina explained as she finished mopping up the puddle of milk.  
  
'~ I see.. It's ok, I'll just clean him now. ~'  
  
* MAMA! Stop! I don't need a bath! * Hiei tried to bite his way out of Kurama's grasp but it proved negative. Kurama never even flinched.  
  
'~ You do too, now stop complaining. If you would stop attacking everything you see you wouldn't be in this mess now would you? ~' Kurama had Hiei on his back and was licking the small black kit's belly, Hiei finally gave up on trying to escape. Even if he could he was always caught.  
  
After what seemed like forever to Hiei, Kurama was finally done and the kitsune was free to roam around again. Kurama sighed deeply when he saw Hiei crouch down in a pouncing stance. Looking around the room he saw the same white mouse that Hiei was after the first day he was turned into the fox.  
  
'~ Hiei. You're a fox not a cat. ~' Kurama sat down seeing that Hiei was not listening at all. So maybe foxes did catch mice to eat, only if there was nothing better though, but that mouse has cause a lot of trouble over the past few days. Hiei took off without a warning actually catching the mouse between his paws. He skidded to a stop that was under a table.  
  
* Hn. I caught you now! * Hiei looked under his paws where the small white rodent was. He put his nose near the face of the mouse and..  
  
* ITTAI!!! * The mouse bit the tip of Hiei's nose, making Hiei jump up and ram his head in the table he was under. The fox pawed at his nose, even a bit of blood could be seen. Kurama came running over to the howling dazed looking fox.  
  
'~ Hiei? Hiei? Are you ok?! ~' Kurama turned Hiei around so that the small kit was facing him, he licked the lip of his nose cleaning the blood off.  
  
* Fox? What are you doing? Wait where is that mouse?! *  
  
Hiei growled lowly and stormed off in search of the missing mouse. Kurama blinked a few times before it registered into his brain.  
  
'~ Did Hiei call me fox? Is he back to normal now? ~' Kurama got up and ran after Hiei.  
  
" Hey, what does Hiei have in his mouth?" Yusuke looked down at the black kit that was dragging the mouse by the tail.  
  
" Hiei! Get rid of that!" Yusuke scooped the black fox into his hands making sure the mouse hung over the side. He took them outside and gave Hiei a smack on the head making him let the mouse go. Once it hit the ground it shot into the grass. The half Koorime shot a venomous glare at the teen that cringed.  
  
" Go-gomen Hiei!"  
  
* Human.. *  
  
" Hey are you back to normal now?" Yusuke looked into Hiei's crimson eyes, Hiei blinked confused.  
  
* What nonsense are you talking about? What do you mean normal? * Yusuke started his laughter again at the thoughts that were running through his head.  
  
" Well you see Hiei! You got hit on the-,"  
  
'~ No need to remind him Yusuke-kun. ~' Kurama walked outside, he really didn't want Hiei to be embarrassed, even if he was very cute when he was!  
  
" Aw come on Kurama, what would it hurt? He can't hurt us you know? He couldn't even kill that mouse.."  
  
* Tell me now Yusuke. ' got hit on the' what? * Hiei was getting inpatient but that was normal.  
  
" Well you see Hiei you got hit on the head and lost your memory. You thought Kurama was your mother or something so you called him ' mama'! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
Hiei felt his cheeks heat up, he just wondered if a blush would show up on fur.  
  
* I would never do such a thing Yusuke. *  
  
" Well you did. You can even ask Kurama! Right?" Hiei and Yusuke both looked at the silver fox.  
  
'~ Well.. Yes you did. But you really had no idea what you were doing!~' At the words that came out of Kurama's mouth Hiei's cheeks felt even warmer.  
  
* Put me down Yusuke! * The raven-haired human did as told and set the fox down. Kurama looked at Yusuke and immediately knew Kurama wanted to be alone with Hiei. Yusuke did a ' thumbs up' sign before going back inside.  
  
'~ Hiei I thought it was cute.~' Kurama snuggled next to his lover.  
  
* Cute to you, humiliating to me! I can't believe I would say such a pathetic thing! * Hiei leaned into the snuggle. It was weird, even though he was back to normal he always got these feelings, feelings where he wanted to attack things, pounce on things. Act like a fox.  
  
About that time Hiei got that feeling and left for the yard. He pounced on the swaying grass or anything that moved.  
  
'~ Oh and this is not degrading Hiei?~' Kurama smirked as Hiei glared.  
  
* For some reason I have to do this. I go crazy when I do not. *  
  
'~ All fox kits do this, it just helps with there hunting skills. It's just a instinct. ~' Kurama sweat dropped as Hiei chewed on a rather large worm before spitting it out and almost gagging.  
  
'~ Not every bug is tasty Hiei. ~' Kurama giggled at the disgusted look on Hiei's face.  
  
* Human insects are disgusting! I prefer the Makai bugs! *  
  
Hiei started chewing on grass before he spotted his tail and pounced on it. He was sure full of energy.  
  
'~ Why don't we go rest Hiei? It's been a busy day. ~'  
  
* I'm not tired fox.. * Hiei continued the assault on his tail.  
  
'~ Well. I am. So lets go. ~' Kurama grabbed Hiei by the neck and walked inside for a nap. Hiei still was attacking his tail. It was a VERY tiring day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm soooo sorry this took so long to write! I've been having a writer's block and it finally cleared up! Yay! I hope this one is as good as the other chapters, sometimes once out of writers block the writing is never as good. Please tell me what you think. It means a lot.  
  
I decided to make Hiei remember, for some reason it was hard for me and it is hard for me to see him calling Kurama ' mama'.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and write soon!  
  
Kurama: I think it's ok, Hiei is cute any way people write him.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: You are cute Hiei! * starts stroking him *  
  
Hiei: * Purr *  
  
Ku-Chan: .. uhhh..  
  
Kurama: By the way! What's happening next?  
  
Ku-Chan: Oh! Well Yusuke is going to his grandparents house and you guys get to go with him! It'll be better than it sounds!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Lets hope so.  
  
Kurama: Does Yusuke-kun even have grandparents?  
  
Hiei: * Shrugs *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese words Ittai- Ouch/Ow! Whichever one. They mean the same thing. 


End file.
